hypothetical_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside the world of Notrelgek
Welcome to the World of Notrelgek, the opposite of the infamous Keglerton! Here we go through the (mis)adventures of many HHW users and their consequences! Sad! Here are the contents: Part 1 Chapter 1 One day on HHW discord: HH: :whistle: *Everyone reacts to that post: SM: Kids pls Cube: Kek Lucarius: Kek HH: . SM: Kids why *SM logs off* "My gah, I'm tired" said SM, as he shut his computer during his nightly dissipation. The next morning, SM logged onto Discord. *SM logs on* Chap: Clearly SM's edits are Automated SM: Chap pls, Caleb: 777 mb Mangkhut Theg: Yes SM: Delete your account, honey Chap: SM why *SM deletes Chap's account* Then, the world went blank. But not really, since it was Eridan spamming _ _ on discord. SM took that opportunity to delete Eridan's account as well. But you, as the reader, must wonder why Mr. StrawberryMaster here is able to delete the accounts. Well, as the story goes, SM and Nkechinyer (Dane) raided Discord HQ and took over the company, but SM got obsessed with micromanaging everything and attacked Dane during the invasion. He then created his Master Account (No pun intended) and vowed, "I will micromanage Discord until the Day where all the users's brains are rewired into bots! LOVELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then lightning struck outside as SM began micromanaging Discord, and SM knew that at this point, no one could stop him. Chapter 2 A few days later, inside the great HHW bus, the HHW users except for SM were singing: "Who won HI?" "Caleb, Caleb!!" "Who won HI?" "Caleb, Caleb!!" But then Roy decided that that was not good enough, and therefore took to the front of the HHW bus and decided to do a solo. That solo consisted of: "Su Su Scream SUUUUUUUUUUU Su Su that's TWO Su Su THANK U Suuuuuuuuuuuu Suuuuuuuuuuuuu Su Su Scream SUUUUUUUUUUU Su Su that's TWO Su Su THANK U Suuuuuuuuuuuuu Suuuuuuuuuuuuu" At this point, SM was clearly triggered about the HHW users singing "Who won the league?" "HHW, HHW!!" and Roy trying to be Cristiano Ronaldo with his solo. So SM did the logical thing and logged on to his Fishbot's main computer, and programmed it to turn into a gauntlet. "I would prefer the Infinity Gauntlet, but just make sure it doesn't murder my arm" said SM as his fishbot replied with a firm "Yes, SIR." The entire HHW Bus gasped in a mix of awe and fear as SM put the gauntlet on his fist. He snapped his fingers once, and immediately, Roy started to have something that closely resembled a seizure. (Author's note: It was not a seizure, it was Roy turning into a bot). After a few minutes and a lot of panicking from the HHW Bus, Roy stopped shaking, stood up, and opened his now-red eyes. As he did this, Roy said "I am SMBot. I come to COOPERIZE you." The HHW bus then went extremely crazy, as all the users except for SM, SMBot (Roy) and Cooper dashed for the exits, and boy, did they make a fuss out of it. "What's wrong with Cooperization!?" Asked Cooper gladly as he was slowly absorbed by one of SMBot's Cooperization Beams. Chapter 3 MH and Garfield were having an amazing time at HHC International Restaurant. MH was on Discord, while Garf was on his phone trying to book a cruise for the HHW users. MH was enjoying spam-pinging SM with his bot, MoneyBot. Then, Garfield exclaimed, "AHA!!! There it is. The CruiseMaster is sailing in a few weeks from Port Notrelgek!" "Book tickets, then" said MH, and therefore, Garf booked tickets for all the HHW users, and then he put his phone away. Suddenly, MH's phone detonated in his hand, blinding him, as the rest of the phones in the restaurant exploded. So, as everyone in the restaurant except Garf was blinded, SMBot and Cooper walked in. At the same time, Pory (Garf) sneaked under the tables as he crawled toward the front door. As Garf exited, he could hear SMBot whipping out the Cooperization Beam. Cooper took out a Cooperization Bomb and threw it as MH and the other guests slowly had their souls harvested and disintegrated by the CooperForce inside the beams and bombs. Then, they were all Cooperized into bots, losing all traces of human emotion. Meanwhile, Pory was surprised by SMBot, who instantly harvested and disintegrated Garf's soul and mercilessly turned Pory into a bot as well. After all the dust from the explosions and Cooperization bombs settled, all the people stood up in unison, and opened their now-red eyes. They all laughed one evil, monotonous laugh. MH then said, " I am PassionFruitMaster, also known as PFM, and I am here to COOPERIZE you!!!" Garfield then said, " I am CruiseMaster, also known as CM, and I am here to COOPERIZE you!!!" Chapter 4 The next day, Tuba was in the dentist's office getting his wisdom teeth removed when the surgeon said, "Samlik." Tuba then said, "aw you Popm" (Are you Prosm?, in case you can't understand), and the surgeon just grabbed a bottle of anesthetics. But wait, because were no regular anesthetics, but Prosmsthetics!!! The surgeon, who was actually Prosm, injected some Prosmsthetics into Tuba to wash out the normal anesthetics. As soon as the Prosmsthetics came into effect, Tuba passed out and began to blabber out random events in his sleep. "1989 Tiananmen Square Protests" "1945 Paris Peace Accords" "2019 Athens Bombings" "1989 Czechoslovak Velvet Revolution" And so on. Just then, HH ran in, and yelled at Prosm to leave now because SM's bots were approaching. "Who told you?", asked Prosm. HH replied with a message from Cube and Lucarius, who were tracking SM's bots from base camp somewhere in Lithuania. HH kept on yelling, but Prosm gathered some Prosmsthetics before he ran. He went to wake up Tuba but HH grabbed him instead, and they ran out. Just a few moments later, SMBot and PFM burst though the window. They saw Tuba but didn't bother to Cooperize him, but instead, PFM turned him into a passion fruit. SMBot then radioed a message to Cooper and CM, who were busy chasing HH and Prosm down in a car chase. Cooper then threw a Cooperization bomb into the car, which caused HH to have his soul disintigrated, but Prosm was immune to the bomb!!! However, the dust from the bomb caused Prosm to not see that their car was dashing toward a Bomb Factory... BOOM HH, now Cooperized, stood up and said, "I am SMH-1, and I come to COOPERIZE you!!!" Chapter 5 SM sat on his chair on the "revamped" HHW Bus, the chair of which just happened to be made up of an immobilized Dane and a slab of wood, when SMBot, Cooper, PFM, CM, and SMH-1 all walked in. "I start with one bot and 5 come back to me. It appears my lovely plan is going amazingly well." Then, Cooper told SM about Prosm, who had resisted the effects of the Cooperization, and SM immediately decided to delete Prosm's account and snap Prosm out of existence using his fishbot-gauntlet. With that out of the way, SM made a quick phone call. A few hours later, Bar Bara and Hing Hong Chao walked in. SM discussed the plan with them, to which HHC quickly agreed to be part of. When Bar Bara objected, SMBot cooperized her into BotBara. SM then declared HHC to be the leader of all the bots and then used his gauntlet to give them an assortment of new vehicles, including a plane. Back at base, Cube, Lucarius, and Gied were all speculating about what happened to Prosm, with his life signal just randomly disappearing. Then, Lucarius noticed that SM had come back online, but just for a few minutes. Then they called up Chap and Roy, and they drew straws (The 3 people with the shortest straws had to go on the mission, with the longer 2 staying at base camp. In the end, Cube, KL and Roy all drew the short straws, hopped on the car, and set course to the nearest airport with service to Brazil. But little did Chap and Gied know that SM had already found Base Camp, and that his bot army (which doubled in size every 12 hours) was coming for them... Part 2 Chapter 1 Keranique woke up. She was in a beautiful forest, complete with a lake and some cherry blossoms. Once Keranique emerged from her bed next to the cherry blossoms and walked over to the desk on the lake, The computer on the desk turned on. On the computer, there was a file which held the whereabouts of the only people who were immune to Cooperization: Prosm, Chap, Gary, and Fester. But Fester was pretty much unfindable since he wasn't a HHW user anymore. (Neither was Keranique, but she still popped into chat every once in a while.) That left Prosm, Chap, and Gary. So then Keranique checked their life signals. "That's odd," Keranique remarked as she noticed that both Prosm and Gary had no life signals. Keranique was about to contact Chap when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around and shrieked. She was then gagged. The mysterious person then tied Keranique up and used her computer to contact Chap. *Phone rings* Chap: Who is this Mysterious Person (MP): Mr. Chapsteck4YurLips, I have leaked your personal information to the world. Chap: Who the (censored) is this? MP: You'll see Chap: WHO ARE YOU MP: Let's just say, I'm someone you should know if you're a HHW User. *MP hangs up* The mysterious person then said, "Girl! Get over here." The girl said, "Coming." Once the girl arrived, she handed the mysterious person a map of SM's bots and their locations. The mysterious person then authorized the destruction of SM's base through hacking Keranique's laptop and using it to hack the US army. He then hacked the Brazilian army and sent both to one place: SM's house. The girl then said, "Thank you for letting me help you, ****." Chapter 2 Chap was minding his own business when there was a knock on the door. "Who could it be?" Chap wondered in his mind. "Is it that MP? Is it a random person, who knows about me? Or is it a shipment of FurAffinity images? I hope it's the last one." When he opened the door, Chap was hit by a Cooperization beam, but he was immune. He called Gied outside. As Gied ran outside, he saw a massive army of robots lined up outside their house. They aimed their lasers at Gied, and then... The Mysterious Person was surprised at the ability to hack and control any little atom or group of atoms on the Earth which was given to him by Keranique's computer. He input a few commands and then sat down again. Keranique struggled in the background. ...the robots turned off. "What?" asked Gied. But then, Chap's belly began to inflate. "Kden" Chap said, as his inflating belly knocked out all the robots. As the robots were knocked out, they were decooperized and turned back into people. Once all the robots were decooperized, Chap's belly uninflated, but that was not the end of the weirdness. Why? Gied turned into a Nightfury, except it had teeth. Giant teeth. Gied let out a roar and then started to creep closer to Chap, who was soon pinned against a tree. As Gied approached Chap let out one last yell... Chapter 3 Naky Menlarge was on her celebrity boat, doing celebrity things that we will never know about because that's not the topic of this story! Well, she was doing these mysterious things until a person appeared. A fan of Naky then yelled, "A NEW CHALLENGER IS APPROACHING!!!" Little did they know that it was Hing Hong Chao herself. Or at least that was true until HHC immediately revealed her identity to the world on the boat. (We're gonna stop the flow of the story here for a brief warning: Menlarge and Chao have a history of getting into big fights.) Menlarge: "Oh Chao, don't you know how much I want you to get off the boat?" Chao: "Fantabulous. I do too!" Menlarge: "Quit playing with me gurl" Chao: "That's it." Chao landed a punch on Menlarge and the boat gasped. (Well not the boat itself, but the people on it.) Menlarge responded by crushing the skinny Chao with Menlarge's overweight body. And the fight continued on and on and on and on and on, and everyone watched it as well. Well, not everyone. The Mysterious Person was also on the boat. He also decided to teleport off the boat, and then he had an idea. Little did he know, his hurricane pictures on Keranique's computer were suddenly happening IRL, but that's not the point. Except it is, because one of those regenerated storms, Irma, hit the boat while at peak intensity. The boat got destroyed. All the passengers, including Naky and HHC, were unable to surface in time due to the currents kicked up by Irma and suffered an untimely death due to asphyxiation.Category:Fiction Category:HHW Stories